Hekru
Hekru is a Toa of Plant Life in the Mata Nui 2 robot orbiting Orentorus and is a former member of the Order of Mata Nui. Biography Hekru was one of the Toa created by the rogue group of Great Beings that travelled to Orentorus to carry out their experiments. Whilst on Orentorus he helped with the construction of the Mata Nui 2 robot. He was placed inside and later became one of the first members of the Order of Mata Nui. He is cunning and manipulative. His job in the Order was a spy, but it was unknown by anyone that he was actually spying on the Order as well. History Hekru was created on Orentorus. He lived there during Mata Nui 2's construction, not knowing that this was infact the second Mata Nui to be built. He was later placed inside with the other Toa and the Matoran. He lived for a while on Stelt before becoming one of the first members of the Order of Mata Nui. Order of Mata Nui During his time with the Order of Mata Nui he became an elite spy. His main assignment was to observe the Rahkshi Legion. He watched them as they became smarter and stronger. He provided the Order with valuable Intel and has come to the conclusion that the Order must launch a pre-emptive attack on the Legion before they become to strong to stop. However he was not able to gather more information as he was spotted by the Rahkshi and they later increased their guards, making it impossible for him to get to them unnoticed. Lights out Shortly after he had finished spying on the Rahkshi a deliberate fault in Mata Nui 2's systems led to him falling into a coma. In the process all the lights generated by Mata Nui 2 went out causing an eternal night. Hekru along with many other members searched for a cause of the event. They did not find anything. Hekru was reassigned to a mission in Karda Nui with Vahlnu after reports of strange goings on. Karda Nui Whilst in Karda Nui the two Toa were attacked by a mysterious Toa of Shadow. Hekru created a large vine running from one stalactite to another and they ran across. But when they were about halfway across the Shadow Toa cut the vine in half. They fell onto a ledge and Hekru attacked Vahlnu. Vahlnu then realized that Hekru was actually working for this Toa of Shadow. Hekru and the Toa of Shadow attacked Vahlnu but she dived of the edge of the ledge they were standing on and plunged towards the ground below. Hekru tried to grab her with a vine but it snapped and he believes her to be dead. Hekru's actual reason for going there was to relay information about the Order to the Toa of Shadow, but this mission was complicated by vahlnu being assigned to go as well. The Archives Shortly before Tex's attack on Metru Nui, and retrieval of the Shield of Ness-Ron, Hekru travelled to Nynrah to receive the same upgrade as Kirethen, Vahlnu, Tayron and Kanihk had been equipped with. Not knowing his true aliegance, the Nynrah ghosts made a new suit of armor for him, which he then used to kill many of them. With his new weapons and armor, Hekru travelled to the Archives with impossible speed (how he did this is unknown) and battled with Vahlnu while the others in her team went to stop Tex. After a brief struggle, of which he appeared to be winning, Vahlnu cut of his right hand, then killed him. Abilities and traits Hekru is a Toa of Plant Life. He can grow plants at will, or kill existing ones. He can control plants with his mind, allowing him to trap his enemies by tying them up with vines. He wears a Kanohi Shelek which allows him to deafen or mute a target whilst the mask is active. He carries a dagger through which he can channel his powers and can grow a double ended vine-whip in his hand when he needs it. He is cunning and manipulative. He can get people to tell him stuff before they even realize what it is they're doing. Appearances *Experiment Zone 1 Trivia The fact that he's wearing an immoral Kanohi would have given away the fact that he is working against the Order of Mata Nui if he had been inside the original Matoran Universe but in the Mata Nui 2 robot, things are so tough, there are no immoral Kanohi. Category:Toa